


that's my man

by MaddieandChimney



Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, josh has a boyfriend, yay josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: The party has only been in full swing for about two hours, it’s not even midnight and she already wants everyone to go home.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	that's my man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts).



> Dedicated to Cookie for being my biggest motivation to get this out tonight and for giving me the idea of Josh and Tommy who will hopefully feature in future drabbles!

It’s not a surprise to her that Tommy and Josh hit it off, despite her best friends doubts. Really, she’d been planning on setting the two of them up from the moment Howie had introduced her to Tommy Kinard. He’s a firefighter, one of Howie’s only friends left from his days as a member of the 118.

It’s her birthday and the second she had heard Howie wanted to throw her a party to celebrate the occasion, the plan had started to form. Of course Josh would come because it was _her_ party and of course Tommy would because that man never said no to a good party and even if Josh, at first, had turned his nose up at the very idea of going to a party after a twelve-hour shift in the ER. There he was though, in the corner of the room, leaning up against the wall as he laughed at something Tommy was saying to him, his drink almost spilling with the level of enthusiasm he’s exhuming.

A kiss on her cheek and arms wrapping around her from behind pulls her away from the scene in front of her for a second, tilting her head back to look at her boyfriend with a grin on her face. “Look at you, all proud of yourself.”

It’s with a giggle that she nods her head, lifting a hand behind her to gently stroke his cheek, “I just want my best friend to find as much joy with someone else as I have.” Maddie shrugs her shoulders, feeling that overwhelming happiness swell within her as it so often does whenever she’s around the man or even just thinking about him. It’s still hard to believe, she can see it in her brother’s eyes sometimes and in Josh’s smile whenever she talks about it. They’d both been there through it all – through the good times and the bad times, especially with her ex. Every single time she had cried on their shoulders, every time she’d run to them because he’d cheated _again_ and how both of them would tell her the same thing. That she deserved better. And it was always so hard to believe until she had it.

It’s strange to think she could have spent years being as happy as she was right then but maybe her self-esteem hadn’t been where it needed to be before. Maybe she wouldn’t have been as open and accepting to dating a stripper, which came with its own judgement and expectations (mostly external). She turns in his arms, sliding both of his around his shoulders as she grins at him, “I’m so lucky to have you.” There’s more than a little alcohol pumping through her veins as she talks, her cheeks flush when his hands move from her lower back to her ass, lightly tapping before he squeezes in a way that drives her a little more forward to close any gap there had been between their bodies.

The party has only been in full swing for about two hours, it’s not even midnight and she already wants everyone to go home. The music is loud, everyone is having fun, the smell of alcohol is distinct in the air and she knows they’re going to be spending all of tomorrow cleaning but it’s been worth it. It’s the most thriving party she’s ever had thrown for her. Even her thirtieth a few years before had been a quiet affair, spent with Josh at a spa for the day. She’s thirty-five years old and she feels as though her life is just beginning.

Just over Howie’s shoulder she can see her little brother, his arms wrapped around his husband, the two of them laughing and stumbling as though they can barely stand and she absolutely knows they’re going to be sleeping on the couch tonight. But it’s nice to know that they both found love when neither of them had ever thought it possible once. Her eyes are pulled from the two of them when she feels Howie’s hands moving a little lower, towards where the red, short dress ends, fingers gently grazing along the back of her thigh in a way that makes her shudder. “You’re killing me, we’ve got hours until people start leaving.” It’s with a pout that she looks at him, thumb grazing along his chin where her dark red lipstick had rubbed off earlier.

“It’s our party, we can do what we want.” His voice is low, his lips close to hers and he’s got that look in his eyes that leaves her weak at the knees no matter what. Her breath gets caught in her throat, nails digging into the back of his neck as she nods her head a little. Words are lost on her, they always are when it comes to staring into the eyes of the man she loves and feeling the way his fingernails are grazing along her skin, lifting her dress ever so slightly.

It takes a second before he’s dragging her through the crowd towards their bedroom, glancing around to make sure no one has tried to sneak in before he slams the door shut behind them and before she can say anything, her back is against it and his lips are against hers. It’s the moan that falls from her lips that always leaves her feeling shaky, still unable to grasp how he always wants her so badly, how he’s never tired of her, how his touch still leaves her body feeling as though it’s on fire. She’d never known it was possible to love someone this much as a moan falls from her own lips, pouting the second he’s pulling back.

“This dress—” His hands move down her waist, bunching around the fabric when he gets towards the bottom as he gulps, “the second I saw you in it… you’re killing me.” She’d picked it out for that purpose and that purpose only, although when she’d looked in the mirror, she had _felt_ good, too. Confident. Sexy. A bunch of things she hadn’t felt for years before she was with Howie. It clung to all the right places, the bright red material not usually being something she would choose to wear before him but she knew it was his favourite colour on her and the look on his face when she had walked out of the bedroom a few hours before had been entirely worth it. Maybe it was her favourite colour on her, too, if it elicited that look from him.

Her dress is yanked up barely a second later and then his hands are gone, fumbling blindly with his zipper when his lips are against her neck, biting down as she tilts her head to the side and sinks back against the door. The sound of his pants hitting the floor are the only thing that causes her eyes to open, a slight yelp falling from her lips the second she’s lifted up without warning, legs wrapping tightly around his waist. There’s no hesitation when her thongs are pulled to the side, her nails digging in harshly to his shoulders, still covered by the material of his shirt the second he thrusts into her.

She’s just glad the music is loud, loud enough to cover the moan of his name that so easily falls from her lips as it probably has a thousand times since she’d met him. His grip on her is tight, his lips against hers until he’s pulling on her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging before he captures her moan in a kiss, each thrust faster, rougher than the last as her back slams against the door. Anyone walking past will probably know exactly what’s going on but it’s their home and it’s her birthday. God, she wants to feel his skin against hers; the dress that had previously felt too revealing now feels like too much, the material against his shirt almost too much to bear as her fingers move from his shoulders to unbutton each button she can actually reach until her hand is pressing against his chest and she feels his hot skin against the palm of her hand.

Maddie can’t resist the urge to run her nails down his skin, leaving red marks in their wake, lips brushing together until his lips are back on her chest, just where the neckline ends above her breasts, all teeth and tongue as she tilts her head back and tries to catch her breath to no avail. He’s relentless in his movements, always has been, in a way that leaves her entire body trembling. He’s never left her hanging, never _needing_ more but somehow always wanting it. “You feel so good.” That’s another thing she doesn’t think she’ll ever grow tired of – he’s a talker, in the bedroom and out of it, his voice always husky, his breath hot against her skin when he moves to nibble on her ear lobe.

She can feel herself starting to clench around him and by the look on his face and the way it drives him to thrust into her with enough intensity for her to slam her head back, causing him to pause for just a second before she shakes her head, “N-no, I’m good, I’m—” He’s there again, one hand moving up to act as a buffer between her head and the door, clasping around her hair in a way that makes her smile because even in the midst of it all, he’s only ever cared for her and loved her. “Fuck, Howie…” It seems like no time has passed at all and she doubts their presence has been missed at the party just yet, but she wishes they could spend the rest of the night locked in their bedroom, getting lost in each other as they so often do.

His name is easy to fall from her lips, three… four times as she releases, her legs tightening their grip on his waist as she does, her teeth sinking into his shoulder to half-muffle the sound of her Howie-induced high. Nothing quite compares to the sound of her name falling from his lips a moment later, riding out the high until she finds her legs slipping down his body, a pout on her lips in the knowledge that they have to go back out _there_ and pretend as though she’s at all interested in doing anything other than making love to her boyfriend right then.

Maddie waits until he’s pulling his boxers and pants back up, her fingers grazing along the angry, red marks on his chest before she moves to pull her dress down, brushing her fingers through her hair in a futile attempt to lessen the mess. The sound of his zipper drives her forward, a grin on her face, a teasing glint in her eyes, “I can’t wait to wrap my lips around your cock later.” Not words she’d ever imagined falling from her lips before but the look on his face is entirely worth it. The ways his eyes widen and his breath hitches, trembling fingers clumsily buttoning up his shirt incorrectly in a way that leaves her smirking before she opens the bedroom door and slips out.

It’s with a laugh that she feels his arm wrapping around her before she gets the end of the corridor, “I’m kicking them all out, go back to the bedroom.” She rolls her eyes, feeling his chin against her shoulder as his other arms snakes around her waist from behind, pulling her back into him in an attempt to stop her from walking.

“It’s not even midnight, you can’t just kick—”

It’s with a scoff that he interrupts her, lips moving to the back of her shoulder before he lets go of her, clapping his hands together, “Watch me.”


End file.
